


Wake up song

by PekoPeko



Series: Our daily life [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: ซีรีส์ฟิคของคุณเอเดรียน(AKA.กัปตันดรอว์ทอส)กับคุณโยฮัน(AKA.นิกซ์ อัลริคค่ะ) งอกขึ้นมาจากความขี้ชิปและเพื่อพักใจจากอาการตับแหลกของดรอว์ทิกซ์ค่ะ





	Wake up song

**Author's Note:**

> ซีรีส์ฟิคของคุณเอเดรียน(AKA.กัปตันดรอว์ทอส)กับคุณโยฮัน(AKA.นิกซ์ อัลริคค่ะ) งอกขึ้นมาจากความขี้ชิปและเพื่อพักใจจากอาการตับแหลกของดรอว์ทิกซ์ค่ะ

วันนี้เอเดรียนถูกปลุกด้วยเสียงกีตาร์ ซึ่งไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกอะไรนับจากมีนายแบบหนุ่มเข้ามาในชีวิต 

 

โยฮัน อะคาน ทำตัวได้สมกับเป็นคนจากประเทศแห่งที่โด่งดั่งเรื่องศิลปะและความรัก เจ้าของห้องอย่างเขาแทบโยนนาฬิกาปลุกทิ้งเพราะเสียงร้องแสบหูของมันไม่จำเป็นอีกต่อไป ทั้งกลิ่นอาหารเช้าหอม ๆ ที่ตั้งใจทำอย่างปราณีตบรรจง กลิ่นสีน้ำมันที่ลอยเข้ามาในห้องเวลาอีกฝ่ายนึกคึกตื่นมานั่งวาดภาพพระอาทิตย์ขึ้นที่ระเบียง หรือกระทั่งกลิ่นน้ำหอมรุ่นใหม่ที่เจ้าตัวช่างสรรหามาใช้ก่อนจะเข้ามาปลุกเขาแบบแนบชิด 

 

อา...นอกจากเรื่องพวกนั้นก็มีแต่ความชื่นชอบด้านดนตรีนั่นล่ะที่ใช้เสียงเป็นการปลุกแทนที่จะเป็นกลิ่น แต่จะแบบไหนเขาก็ชอบหมดนั่นแหละ...

 

คนอายุมากกว่าค่อย ๆ ยันตัวลุกขึ้น บิดตัวกระตุ้นกล้ามเนื้อหลังจากนอนเฉย ๆ มาหลายชั่วโมง

 

“ทำให้ตื่นหรอ ?” เสียงเพลงหยุดลงแทนที่ด้วยคำถามของคนนั่งเกากีตาร์ที่ข้างเตียง ก่อนจะเอี้ยวตัวมาจูบแก้มเขาเบา ๆ “อรุณสวัสดิ์”

 

“อือฮึ อรุณสวัสดิ์” เอเดรียนยื่นหน้าไปจูบจมูกอีกฝ่ายตอบอย่างแม่นยำแม้นัยน์ตายังไม่ลืมเปิดดี แรก ๆ เขาก็วืดอยู่หรอก แต่เหมือนคนรักของเขาจะเห็นใจตาลุงขี้เซาอย่างเขาโดยการขยับใบหน้าให้ตรงกับปากเขาด้วย

 

ช่างเอาอกเอาใจขนาดนี้เอเดรียนก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเขาไปทำความดีความชอบอะไรไว้ถึงได้อีกฝ่ายมาอยู่ข้างกาย

 

“หิวหรือยัง จะทานมื้อเช้าเลยไหม” โยฮันเงยหน้ามองเขาที่ลุกขึ้นจะไปล้างหน้าแปรงฟันในห้องน้ำ เอเดรียนส่ายหน้าแล้วชี้ไปที่เครื่องดนตรีบนเตียง

 

“อยากฟัง”

 

“มีรีเควสเพลงไหนเป็นพิเศษไหม”

 

เอเดรียนส่ายหน้าอีกครั้งก่อนจะเข้าห้องน้ำไป แง้มประตูให้เสียงกีตาร์และเสียงนุ่ม ๆ ของคนรักที่ร้องเนื้อเพลงที่คุ้นหูอย่างน่าประหลาด ชายหนุ่มเลือกที่จะไม่สนใจแล้วเคลิบเคลิ้มไปกับท่วงทำนองจนกระทั่งความทรงจำผุดขึ้นมาในจังหวะที่กำลังกลั้วคอทำเอาเขาสำลักพ่นน้ำพรวดใส่กระจกอ่างล้างหน้า

 

“แค่ก ๆ ๆ ” เขาคว้าผ้ามาเช็ดทำความสะอาดให้เรียบร้อยก่อนจะเดินออกไปหาตัวการผู้กัดริมฝีปากกลั้นขำรีแอคชั่นของเขาอย่างหนักจนหน้าแดงแจ๋

 

“เจอของตอนเก็บห้องทำไมไม่บอก หืม ?” มือหนาเอื้อมไปยีผมคนตรงหน้าอย่างหมั่นเขี้ยว

 

“ก็...เซอร์ไพรซ์” โยฮันหลุดหัวเราะออกมาแล้วยิ้มเผล่

 

เจ้าของบทเพลงส่ายหน้าอย่างระอา ขณะที่นายแบบหนุ่มเพิ่งนึกประโยคสวนกลับออก

 

“ทีคุณยังไม่เห็นบอกเลยว่าเคยแต่งเพลงด้วย”

 

“ก็...เซอร์ไพรซ์...”เอเดรียนหัวเราะเบา ๆ ทรุดตัวนั่งลงข้าง ๆ คนรักแล้วพูดต่อ “สมัยวัยรุ่นน่ะ เห็นเพื่อนเขียนจีบสาวเลยลองบ้าง”

 

“แล้วเธอว่ายังไงบ้าง ?”

 

“หืม เธอไหน ?”

 

“ก็เธอที่คุณเขียนเพลงไปจีบไง” โยฮันไม่พูดเปล่า เขาโบกกระดาษเนื้อเพลงในมือไปด้วย

 

“ไม่มีหรอก...ที่ทำตามเพื่อนคือเขียนเพลง ไม่ได้เอาจีบใคร แต่โดนหาว่าจืดชืดสิ้นดีเลยไม่ได้เอาไปเล่นน่ะ”

 

“ก็คุณดันทุรังเขียนเพลงรักทั้ง ๆ ที่ไม่มีใครจะร้องให้ฟังนี่ เพลงถึงออกมาจืดแบบนี้ไง ตอนผมเล่นถึงได้ไม่รู้สึกถึง...อ้า ภาษาอเมริกันเรียกว่าอะไรนะ ? จิตวิญญาน ?”

 

“แค่เล่นครั้งเดียวก็รู้เลยหรอ เมื่อกี้ยังคิดว่าฉันแต่งให้สาวอยู่เลยไม่ใช่หรือไง” เอเดรียนแกล้งทำหน้าทำตา “ขี้โม้ใช่ไหม ที่บอกสัมผัสได้น่ะ”

 

“สมัยนี้ไม่มีใครเขาว่าคนอื่นว่าขี้โม้กันแล้ว” คนเด็กกว่าเบี่ยงประเด็น

 

“นักเขียนหลายคนเป็นโสดทั้งชีวิตยังเขียนนิยายรักได้ ขนาดดักลาส อดัมยังไม่เคยมีเพื่อนเป็นมนุษย์ต่างดาวชื่อโหล ๆ เลย”

 

พอเถียงไม่ได้ติดกันถึงสองครั้งโยฮันก็เริ่มบึนปากไม่พอใจในแบบที่เอเดรียนคิดว่าน่ารักเลยแนบริมฝีปากลงไปจูบโดยไม่สนใจจะพูดง้อก่อนเจ้าตัวจะเลื้อยแขนขึ้นมาคล้องคอเขา บังคับให้การจุมพิตดูดดื่มและยาวนานขึ้นอีกหน่อย

 

“Make up kiss ?” โยฮันเอียงคอถามหลังจากเป็นฝ่ายถอนจูบออกก่อน

 

“เปล่า แค่อยากจูบเฉย ๆ ” เอเดรียนตอบตามความจริง

 

“คุณนี่...ไร้ความโรแมนติกสิ้นดี”

 

“ตอนฉันขอให้นายเข้ามาอยู่ด้วยกันโรแมนติกไม่พอหรอ”

 

“นั่นดีแล้ว” โยฮันพยักหน้าหงึกหงัก “แต่ทั้งชีวิตคุณคิดจะทำตัวโรแมนติกครั้งเดียวจริง ๆ หรอ”

 

“เธอก็รู้ว่าฉันไม่เก่งเรื่องแบบนี้เท่าไหร่ แนะนำหน่อยสิ คนฝรั่งเศสโรแมนติกที่สุดในโลกไม่ใช่หรอ”คนอายุมากกว่าเอื้อมจับให้อีกฝ่ายมาซบไหล่ มือหนาบีบนวดไล่ตั้งแต่หัวไหล่มาจนถึงต้นคออย่างเอาใจ

 

“แต่งเพลงรักให้ผมสิ พอคุณแต่งเสร็จผมจะเอาไว้ใช้ร้องปลุกคุณเป็นยังไงล่ะ ให้มันเป็นเพลงของเราสองคน” คนงอนช้อนตาอ้อน พูดคล่องปรื๋อเหมือนคิดบทเตรียมไว้แล้ว

 

เอเดรียนหยุดมือ “เธอเพิ่งบอกว่าเห็นด้วยที่เพลงของฉันถูกวิจารณ์ว่าจืดชืด”

 

“นั่นเพราะตอนคุณแต่ง คุณไม่มีใครในใจจะมอบเพลงให้นี่ เขียนให้ผมสิ คราวนี้มันจะดีขึ้นแน่ ๆ ”

 

“เอาสิ แต่ฉันไม่คิดว่ามันจะเสร็จเร็ว ๆ นี้หรอกนะ”

 

“อย่าลืมก็พอ คุณก็รู้ว่าผมรอได้”

 

'โครก'

 

สายตาของทั้งคู่เลื่อนไปยังหน้าท้องของนายแบบหนุ่ม

 

“แต่เรื่องนี้รอไม่ได้ ผมจะทำแพนเค้ก คุณอยากได้อะไรเพิ่มไหม” โยฮันผุดลุกขึ้น ย้ายตัวเองไปเข้าครัวก่อนเจ้าของห้องจะทันตอบเสียอีกบ่งบอกระดับความหิวของเจ้าตัวเป็นอย่างดี คงจะอยากกินตั้งแต่เขาตื่นแล้ว แต่พอเขาเอ่ยปากว่าอยากฟังอีกฝ่ายร้องเพลงเลยยอมทนหิวอยู่ต่อ

 

เอเดรียนคว้ากีตาร์ขึ้นมาลองจับคอร์ด คงต้องรีบฟื้นความจำให้เร็วที่สุด โยฮันเอ่ยปากขนาดนี้แล้ว เขาจะทำให้อีกฝ่ายผิดหวังได้ยังไงกัน

**Author's Note:**

> สวัสดีค่ะ ไม่ได้เจอกันนานเลยนะ งอกฟิคจืด ๆ ขึ้นมาอีกแล้ว อย่างที่บอกค่ะว่าซีรีส์นี้ทำเพื่อพักใจ เป็นชีวิตเอื่อย ๆ เรื่อย ๆ ของคุณเอเดรียนกับโยฮัน แต่ละเรื่องจะไม่เรียงไทม์ไลน์นะคะ แบบ อยากเขียนอะไรก็เขียน อาจโดดกลับไปตอนเขายังจีบกันบ้างอะไรบ้าง ถ้าอ่านแล้วชอบก็รู้สึกดีใจค่ะ ถึงจะบอกว่าแก้ขัดหรือพักใจ แต่ฟิคที่คัดมาลงแล้วคือเราชอบนั่นแหละ 
> 
> ps. จริง ๆ จากไอจีเราว่าคุณโยฮันขี้อ่อยค่ะ แต่ฟิคเรื่องนี้ก็ไม่ได้หลุดจากข้อมูลที่เราใช้ตีความนิสัยเขาไว้นะคะ เรื่องมันมีเหตุผลของมันอยู่ววว 
> 
> ด้วยรักและเพลงรัก  
> เปโกะเอง


End file.
